KND: Harpoon
by DC2030
Summary: Harpoon: a long- spear like instrument used to catch large marine mammils, prefered weapon of Numbuh 832.


**A sequel to KND: Prospectors.**

* * *

**KND Astoundingly Massively Awesome Library**

"These Rainbow Monkey books are mine!" a ten year old girl exclaimed as electricity shot out of her fingertips.

KND operatives from all ages ran in terror as light bulbs began to shatter and electricity danced in the air.

"This is the last time I leave the Moon Base." A girl with brown hair covering over her right eye and the number '129' stitched on her sleeve, muttered as she and a fellow operative took cover underneath a wooden table.

"All Rainbow Monkey books are mine! Whether they are in a public, private, or home library!" the ten year old shouted as she rubbed her feet on the carpet. "Mine! Mine! Mine! And no Asian girl with a huge green sweater can stop me this time from having my books!"

The girl dashed towards a bookshelf and grabbed all of the Rainbow Monkey centered books and tossed them into a burlap sack. "Yes! Now the next library, and then the next and next and next!"

Across the library underneath a table, Numbuh 3, aka Kuki Sanban, sat underneath a table alongside Numbuh 4. "…Who's she talking about?" Kuki asked her fellow operative.

"You mean you don't remember her?" Numbuh 4 asked raising a brow.

"No…why should I?"

"Meh…I don't think anyone knows her either."

The girl hefted the sack over her shoulder and walked calmly towards the KND AMA Library's exit. "Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, Oh, so very round and super chunky Bringing love wherever they go Everyone's made of a big rainbow! Oh, red and orange and pink and blue Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys we love you!"

"We can't just let her get away with our books!" Numbuh 129 exclaimed as she got out from under the wooden table.

"Connie, get back over here, that's Staticky Stacey!" the other operative under the table shouted as he reached out for Numbuh 129. "Friggin' rainbow monkey lovers…"

Numbuh 129 charged at Staticky Stacey from behind and knocked the child villain through the exit doors of the library, landing on the concrete ground and the dozens of Rainbow Monkey books flying out of the burlap sack.

One of the books, however, flopped and skidded against the concrete, eventually landing in a parking lot for 2x4 vehicles.

"You." Staticky Stacey said coldly as she got onto her feat. She stalked towards Numbuh 129, dragging her feet on the concrete. Electricity began to shoot out of her feet and the clouds darkened. "You made me drop my Rainbow Monkey books."

Numbuh 129 inspected a cut on her forehead. She looked up to see Staticky Stacey standing over her as lightning struck the ground. "…Sorry…?" Numbuh 129 said sheepishly.

"…I'm going to kill you now…" Staticky Stacey said as her eyes began to glow red. She raised a hand into the air, her fingertips sparking. "…You'll just be smoldering ash…"

Numbuh 129 backed away, only for Staticy Stacey to follow. Thunder boomed as lightning struck the ground. Staticky Stacey laughed maniacally as thunder boomed once more. A faint whistling noise caught Staticky Stacey's attention. The static electricity user looked up to the sky to see metal pods falling to the sky.

Operatives from within the KND library poked their heads out of the exit door and looked to the sky as the pods drew closer to the ground below.

"Oh great." A male operative with the number '68' painted on a loaf of bread-chest piece said in distain, his French accent hoarse.

"What is it? Who is it?" A female operative with the number '69' painted on a loaf of bread-chest piece asked her French accent easier to understand than her colleague.

"It's the 'freaks'."

The metal pods hit the ground, one landing directly on the book in the parking lot, creating large craters as they surrounded Numbuh 129 and Staticky Stacey. Stacey rose her hands as electricity began to dance around her fingers. She rose her hand at the pod that landed on the book, her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

Gas began to seep out of one of the pods. The pod door shot out off of its hinges and at Stacey. Stacey merely swatted the pod door away with a blast of electricity. A hand stretched out of the pod, grabbing for a handle on the outside. The operative within the pod pulled himself out, revealing himself to be missing his right hand, being replaced by a harpoon launcher.

"Staticky Stacey, I presume?" the operative said aloud as the other metal pods began to open.

"Who wants to know?" Stacey asked, her eyes shifting left and right to take in the number of arrivals.

"Numbuh 832 of the Prospectors, surrender now; this will be your only warning." The operative, Numbuh 832 said as he rose his harpoon arm.

The other Prospectors emerged from their pods, revealing their number to be seemingly eight. "Take the offer kid" an operative with two propeller weapons said as he lowered a circular visor over his eyes. "You don't want this to escalate any further."

Staticky Stacey turned her head over her shoulder to see Numbuh 129 getting back on her feet and drawing a M.U.S.K.E.T. "I'll handle you latter…" Stacey turned her attention back to Numbuh 832, noticing the pulverized book crushed under his pod. "You...they will only find that piece of metal you have in place of a hand."

"Well that's just unpleasant." Numbuh 832 muttered as lightning struck the pod behind him, destroying it. Flaming debris flew through the air, striking the sides of the library.

"No…this is!" Stacey exclaimed. She rose her arms into the air and rubbed her feet back and forth against the concrete. Lightning struck the other pods, sending the other Prospectors running for cover. "That was a small demonstration back then with Sanban. You won't believe what I can do now."

Stacey brought her arms downward, causing lightning to shoot out from the clouds down at Numbuh 832. Numbuh 832 rose his harpoon launcher and aimed at the sky. At a mere thought, the harpoon shot into the sky, meeting the lightning half way. The lightning struck the harpoon, causing the tip to melt slightly and electricity to run down the harpoon, stopping once reaching the cable.

Numbuh 832 retracted his harpoon as Stacey rose a questioning brow. "I use a special carbon fiber material to create my cords, it can't conduct electricity."

Stacey fumed and stomped on the concrete. She rose her hands again, only to notice a pair of conjoined Siamese twins running towards. Stacey tried her best not to laugh, but burst out at the sight of the twins running at her. "That-that is amusing!"

The twins pulled out an oversized hammer and mallet and struck at Stacey, knocking her down. "We wreck." Began the twin on the left. "We rule." Finished the twin on the right.

Stacey quickly tried to raise her hand, only for Numbuh 129 to pin her arm to the ground with her foot. Stacey glared at Numbuh 129 and moved to strike at her with her other arm, only to find it under the heel of Numbuh 832's boot.

"You done yet?" Numbuh 832 asked Stacey who sighed in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

An operative with a white construction worker hat approached Stacey and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. A prison transport arrived, the operatives within then hauled Stacey away and departed.

"That could've gone a lot worse." The operative with the construction hat said in light heartedly.

"Looking on the bright side again Numbuh 94?" an operative with sunglasses asked as he leaned against the side of his pod.

"Come on bro, it could've gone worse." Numbuh 94 said smiling.

"Always the optimistic type."

Numbuh 832 inspected his melted harpoon, frowning once it broke in two. Numbuh 129 simply stared at Numbuh 832, raising a brow once he tried to put the two pieces of his harpoon back together. "I don't think that's going to fix it." Numbuh 129 called out to Numbuh 832, catching his attention.

"Well then I'll just need to get some super glue then." Numbuh 832 let out a laugh.

"Thanks for showing up when you did, by the way." Numbuh 129 said as she walked towards Numbuh 832. "She was threatening to turn me into smoldering ash."

"Numbuh 332, a frequent library goer actually called us in. So…yeah." Numbuh 832 smiled.

"Numbuh 832, correct?" Numbuh 129 asked.

"That's me."

"Didn't you used to be a part of Sector N?"

"…Yeah…that was a long time ago…" Numbuh 832 said as his eyes drifted down towards his right arm. Numbuh 832 looked back up, noticing Numbuh 129's clothes matching that of a desk jockey back on the Moon Base. "So, what brings you down to the Moon Base, shouldn't you be making sure it doesn't crash into Earth?"

"I'm here to return a book" Numbuh 129 pulled out a bland looking book with the words '100's Stand' on it.

Numbuh 29's colleague walk past the doors of the Library and approached Numbuh 129, pulling her aside from Numbuh 129. "What are you doing?"

"…Well I was talking with a guy missing a hand, but now I guess I'm talking to you?" Numbuh 129 said, trying to figure out her colleague's intentions.

"Look Connie, those guys over there" the operative discreetly pointed at the Prospectors. "They are 'freaks', if you hang out with one or are seen hanging out with one, you're a 'freak' as well. I'm just looking out for you, Connie."

Numbuh 129 looked over to the library, finding many operatives glaring at the Prospectors. Numbuh 129 walked away with her colleague, her change of attitude noticed by Numbuh 832.

The Prospector leader sighed as a blue S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovered nearby. "Alright, all Prospectors get aboard." Numbuh 10.01's voice boomed from an external speaker. The Prospectors gathered their gear and approached the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"That's right freaks! Leave!" an operative yelled from the library.

Numbuh 832 shook his head before entering the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, the second half of his harpoon in his left hand. "Back to bas Corey?"

"Eh, I do believe we got orders from Numbuh 362 to run a few errands and stuff." Numbuh 10.01 said tossing a piece of paper to Numbuh 832.

Numbuh 832 looked over the list, frowning instantly. "…We might as well get started." Numbuh 832 shook his head before walking to the captain's chair. "Numbuh 10.01, set a coarse to Mrs. Goodwall's kid Zoo, she's taken a number of operatives prisoner again."

"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better." Numbuh 10.01 smirked as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ascended into the air and jetted off.


End file.
